Blood Diamonds
by c3lph t1tl3d
Summary: title says it all...oh and rating for later chapters. near/OC
1. Chapter 1

Blood Diamonds

By Lady Heather

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Death Note.

a/n: This is a Near/OC fan fic. Thank you for reading and I better get some reviews or it's just going to end up like all my other fics. Alone and cut off.

Chapter 1

Kaori sat in the backseat as it pulled up to the orphanage that she would be staying at. Her parents had been murdered just a week previous. She had stayed behind for their funerals and to get her belongings packed up. She couldn't stand to stay at that house anymore. That's when Watari had told her to come and stay at his orphanage so she could have someone with her.

Kaori is short, standing at just barely 5'. She has knee length curly pale purple hair and pinkish red eyes that are large and innocent looking. She has a nice bust and an hourglass figure. She is 13 years old, so just starting to grow up. Her skin is as white as snow. Her bottom lip is slightly bigger than the top giving her a permanent pout. The color is a deep red like fresh spilt blood on snow. All and all she is a very beautiful girl. She wears a lot of dresses and has a particularly shy personality.

Kaori stepped out and was assisted in getting all of her belongings out of the car and brought inside of the church like orphanage. An old man is standing at the front of the orphanage. When she got sight of him she dropped her suitcases and ran up circling her arms around the old mans waist. He smiled briefly and hugged her back.

"Hello Kaori. Lets go into my office. I will have someone fetch your things for you." He said and lead the way to a large oak door. She looked up at him and said," Of course Uncle Watari." All the kids in the area turned to stare at the young girl. She didn't even acknowledge them. He nodded his head and they walked into the office. ((a/n: sorry for interrupting but I thought I should let you know. No he is not her real uncle just a real close friend of the family)) When she entered she saw a boy with hair that looked like it has never seen or heard of a brush before. When her eyes traveled down she was looking in the face of a boy that must have been in his late teens. His eyes were surrounded by black bags giving the illusion of black eyes but truly from sleep deprivation. He is sitting quite oddly in a chair that Kaori assumed couldn't be comfortable. He was dressed in a plain long sleeved white shirt and normal blue jeans. The thing she found most curious though was the fact that he has no shoes on.

"Do you know how unsanitary it is to not wear shoes?" Kaori stated. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to wear shoes?" He said back.

"You could wear like slippers or something though…they even have soft soles." Watari just chuckled making the boy sitting across from the desk look at him curiously. She just dismissed it as her uncle getting insane again.

"Okay Kaori that's enough. This will be the man leading the investigation into your parent's murders. His name is L." He gestured to the boy.

"Hello." She said acting as if they hadn't just got in a row a few seconds ago. Watari placed her in a seat across from the desk. Watari walked to the other side of the desk and stood behind the boy named L.

"Well let's start from the beginning shall we." L said.

"Okay." Kaori had to compose herself for a minute then she began.

"Mother, father, and I were at home. It was 10 pm I remember because the nightly news came on so I was getting ready for bed. I was in my bedroom when I heard a commotion in the family room." At this point the tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Come on sweetheart. You need to continue." Watari said gently.

She nodded and returned to the story," I heard a gunshot so I grabbed my dad's smith and Wesson from the hallway cabinet. I put it in the pocket of my robe and went into the living room. There were two black men in the living room. I shot one of the men twice; once in the knee and once in the shoulder as to not kill him. All of a sudden someone hit me from behind so I fell to the floor. He smashed my hand beneath his foot and disarmed me-"tears started pouring down her cheeks soaking her dress. " She then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Dad and mom were sitting on the couch with the one man pointing a gun at them. The man behind me dragged me to the couch and put me next to my parents. They were tall and obviously strong. They were carrying automatic weapons and the one that hit me had a machete strapped to his waist. They took dad and put his hands on the coffee table and asked him short sleeves or long sleeves. I didn't understand at the time what he was talking about but mom just started sobbing so I looked at her and pulled her into my arms. That's wh-when I-" She then fell off the chair and started sobbing louder. She was hiccupping and struggling to breathe. "I-I'm sr-sorry I can't ju-just yet." She was sobbing. Watari came down to her level and put his hand on her back rubbing it up and down.

"come on I know its hard but you need to get it out so you can get better." Watari said.

"Th-they cut off dad's hands first. I heard him scream an-and I v-vo-mited. It was too disgusting to see…I'm sorry. Then they started to ask where the diamonds were. Mom didn't know so they shot her. Then they brought dad out of the room and into my parent's room. They left me there with only one guy there so I disarmed him. I knocked him out then went to get the diamonds and left-"

"Wait you have these diamonds in your possession?!" Watari yelled. She just nodded and took a black velvet bag out of her bra and placed them on the desk. Watari pulled the drawstring and put the diamonds in his hands. They weren't beautiful…actually far from it. It looked like regular pieces of ice. Not the shiny brilliant stones that you see on rings.

"What are wrong with these they aren't diamonds." Watari said as he looked at her.

"Yes they are they are of the finest quality actually. They are uncut diamonds. They won't look like what you see on peoples fingers until they go through and cut them then they polish them and see if their ready for the market then they are set into rings. It's a long process but I'm thinking that your holding about ten million dollars worth of diamonds in your possession right now." Both of the men looked shocked that something so ugly could be turned into something beautiful and worth so much.

"Have you boys heard of blood diamonds before?" She asked


	2. Chapter 2

Blood diamonds

By Lady Heather

Chapter 2

a/n: name spoilers in this chapter okay? Good better not yell at me and as always if I'm not receiving reviews then I am not going to be writing.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Death Note but I do own a very cute L and Near plushie!

PREVIOUSLY

"have you boys heard of blood diamonds before?" She asked.

--

"Of course they are all over the news right now. Why?" L asked.

"I think that when my father took us for our yearly vacation to Africa he's been stealing blood diamonds all these years…" Watari looked shocked. He couldn't imagine Kaori's father ever doing something like that. He was a well respected business man and a community leader. He was always very generous with the Whammy orphanage in anything that it needed. He never stopped to question where the man came up with the funds for such things.

Kaori saw the look on his face almost instantly and said," No! This is not your fault. I was too blind to see it myself. I didn't want to see it. It's going to be fine. It's not your fault that this happened. Don't blame yourself, Quillish." She then put her hands over her mouth to. "I'm so sorry I know that I wasn't supposed to say your real name…I'm sorry uncle." She sounded very sorry.

"Oh that's quite alright, sweetheart. L knows my real name but don't slip up around the other kids alright? You'll have to come up with a name for yourself."

"Oh what about Kandy?" She asked.

"Yeah that would be fine." Watari said. ((okay so from now on her name is Kandy))

Kandy then finished up her recollection of the events that passed through the night. About how she got a hotel and called Watari to come and get her. "Okay lets show you to your room, Kandy." Watari said.

"Carry on, L. I look forward to this case being closed." Watari said as he lead Kandy out.

They walked through the halls and he showed her to her bedroom. "You have yet to decide if you want to take classes or not. You don't have to. I don't expect that you want to become a detective but you are welcome to anything and everything I have at my disposal. Get some rest your room is already set up. Don't mind the kids and try to not piss off a kid named Mello or Matt. I would hate to have to punish them. Have fun I will wake you in the morning and we can go to breakfast together. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kandy said politely. She then was handed a key and she opened her door. She turned on the lights and looked at how they had set up her room. She shut the door and walked to the center to get an accurate reading of the room. Her music collection lined the walls with all her shelves. She has a flat screen tv mounted on the wall across from her queen sized bed with all the latest game systems hooked up for her already. She has a shelf right next to the tv and games that's filled with all of her video games and extra pieces of things that she'd need for some of the games. The room was painted white but you could barely see the walls. Her suit cases with her clothes in them sat against the wall that had two windows right above it. She has a dresser on the wall right next to it with a huge mirror. Her trusty laptop is sitting on the dresser along with her mother's and her own jewelry box. She walked over to her bags and pulled out her linens and her goose feather blanket out to make the bed. They had the things already on them but she would feel more comfortable with her own. She pulled all of the things off the bed except for the pillows and threw the blankets and linens into the corner of the bedroom. She then started to make the bed when she hears someone knock on the door.

"Come in." Kandy says. A boy with long blonde hair and another with red hair steps into her bedroom and looks at it in awe.

"Why do you get the nice room?" The one with blonde hair asked.

"Because my father paid for this house to be built and for this orphanage to run." Kandy stated as if it was obvious.

"Well anyways. Hello Beautiful!" The boy with the red hair says. He was just staring at me.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Kandy says politely.

"No I just wanted to know if it was true how beautiful they said that you were." Red said again.

"So what are your names? Mine is Kandy."

"Oh I'm Matt and this is Mello." Kandy's eyes widened for about half a millisecond but disappeared before anyone would've been able to catch.

"Well hello." She said and turned around and started making her bed again. The boys just stood at the door waiting for her to turn back around. And she did.

"You guys can play one of my games if you'd like. I have all the new systems and just about every game for them." The one named Matt looked very excited. He ran over to the shelf and started looking through all of the video games. Mello walked into the room further and sat on the hope chest at the foot of the bed. He looked up at her and said," you do know now that he's never going to want to leave your room."

Kandy just shrugged and returned to making the bed. Kandy walked over to one of her shelves and pulled her iPod (don't own) off its charger and started listening to music. She was folding her clothes and getting everything in her dresser when she noticed that Mello was still staring at her.

"you look weird." He said.

"Well you don't look so normal yourself now do you." Kandy retorted.

"At least I don't look like that freak, Near." He said arrogantly.

"You don't have to be so rude you know. People could say the same things about you. People will always be able to find a reason to make fun of others. That's just the way people are."

Unbeknownst to them…

Near was standing outside the door and had heard the whole argument. To say he was shocked at her statement would have been an understatement. He tried to shove it off and started walking to his room. When he got there he sat on his bed and started playing with his toys again when his mind began to wonder…

_Who is this girl? And why would she defend someone she has never met. There must be something wrong with her then._

Near then yawned and crawled into his bed for the night. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Mello and Matt were playing Mario cart for the wii when Kandy kicked them out.

"You guys I have to get to bed. See you tomorrow though. Okay? I'll be down at breakfast." They both nodded and set to going to their rooms.

"She's the coolest!" Matt shouted as they walked down the hall.

"Really? I didn't think that she was all that cool. You only like her because of the video game thing." Mello stated.

"Yeah and not to mention she's smokin' hot!" He said. Mello just shook his head and went into his bedroom. He just lay in his bed and waited for sleep to take him…

THENEXTMORNING!

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Kandy heard the door but made no effort what-so-ever to try to get out of bed. She didn't want to and there was no one that could make her.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

There it was again. She didn't want to get up and answer it so she did what any tired person would do. She picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at the offending sound. There was a pounding in result to her throwing…then there was no noise after that. She was fairly sure the perpetrator had left when she heard a jingling of keys and her door opening slowly.

"Come on Kandy. You need to get ready for breakfast." Watari said. She looked at the clock right next to her bed and gasped…it was only 6:30 in the morning!

"It's friggen 6:30! You can't be serious!" She yelled.

"Breakfast is at 7am sharp."

"Why would anyone get up at such an early hour?!" she said getting out of the comfort of her wars and soft bed. She didn't even bother changing out of the dress she wore yesterday.

"Are you going to change?" He asked.

"Nope. I'll change after breakfast." She said. They both walked out of the room and headed down the halls. Kandy pulled a black ribbon out of nowhere and tied her hair back in a ponytail. They entered an eating hall with 5 tables in it. She assumed that they would be sitting at the one at the head of all of them, and true to the statement that is where they sat. She sat to Watari's left while he informed her that L sat to his right and Mello would sit next to her and Near on the other side of L with Matt sitting next to Mello.

"We have assigned seats?" She asked.

"Not really it's just the way that things have always been. Except that Mello used to sit by me. I'm sure that he'll complain, but it doesn't really matter. You'll get to meet all of them in a minute." He said. Kandy didn't know if she should mention that she met the two last night.

"I met them last night. They came by my room. They didn't seem too bad actually."

"Well that's good. I assumed that Matt would like you, but I wasn't too sure about Mello."

"We got into a brief argument about him making fun of a kid named Near, but that's just about it."

"You should be careful. He can be very quick to anger."

"Don't worry. I will be."

It was at that point that a couple of sleepy people showed up in the dining hall. They sat at the table that was in front of them and started sleepily talking to each other. It started to fill up after that. It was about 20 minutes after that that a boy that was still dressed in pajama's came into the dining hall and lazily walked up to the table. Watari looked at Kandy and saw her staring at him and whispered," that's near." Kandy nodded her head in understanding. He walked up to the table and sat in his seat and looked at the girl briefly sitting 3 chairs down from him then continued about his business. Mello and Matt were the next to show up and as expected of him, Mello threw a fit.

"Why does she get to sit in my spot?!" He yelled.

"Park your ass Mello. You don't need to be so whinny." Kandy said blandly. Mello reluctantly sat but grumbled a few things under his breath which Kandy dismissed as insignificant. They continued to wait 

for L to arrive so everyone could get about eating breakfast. He finally showed up about 10 minutes later and everyone in the dining hall went silent when he entered. (a/n: sorry to mention that last minute but I figured everyone knows how loud kids are when in a lunch room. Since I'm assuming you all went to school at one point in time.)

_Hmm guess he's more important than I initially expected…interesting. _Kandy thought idly.

a/n: yes I know this chapter was nothing special but he first chapters hardly are. I do hope that you will continue to read because I promise that it's going to be heating up soon and you'll be sorry if you miss out! Also a thanks to Shaydux this is the first beta that I have ever had read one of my fics…I am scared that I'm going to be rated poorly! And thank you nekosoulreaper for adding this fic to favorites but I would like to hear your opinion on my writing!

Once again ** R&R!!**


End file.
